


Confirmation Bias

by netweight



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-10
Updated: 2011-07-10
Packaged: 2017-10-22 15:08:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/239385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/netweight/pseuds/netweight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For science!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confirmation Bias

"I'm thinking of recruiting your co-workers for my next book," says Vicky at breakfast.

Misha's head snaps up from pouring yogurt onto his cereal. "Huh, _what?_ "

"You know. For research."

"What's wrong with doing your research on me?" he asks, a bit indignantly.

"You were already part of the sample for the previous book. You're biased. And also, overprotective."

"The guy is a jerk! He was asking for it!"

"Yeah, yeah. Thank you for defending my honor on the internet. Anyway, you won't do. It's unscientific."

"... okay. But. Jared? And Jensen? Seriously?"

"... do you have objections? I thought you liked them!"

"No, I do! But do you think they --" Misha makes a face. A _dubious_ face.

Vicky looks at him. And then snorts. It's very unladylike.

"Yeah, okay. Fair point," Misha concedes.

He turns back to the cereal. It's very hard to be married to someone who is _always_ right.

"I don't know how you can eat that. It's so disgusting."

"Drink your coffee, oh wife of mine."

"Hey, do you think I can get them to bring their wives?"

Hard, but not without perks. He's sure he can bring her around on that sampling business.

  
\- Misha. True story.

**Author's Note:**

> Obviously, not a true story. Total fiction. Absolutely no offense meant.


End file.
